Hunted
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: My name is Renesmee. I once had a family that cared about me. An imprint that loved me. But now they are hunting me, and I don't even know what I did.
1. Chapter 1

"_Jeez Jake you're such a horrible loser" I grinned while I leaned in for a kiss. He laughed and grabbed my bottoms and pulled me up so that I could lock my legs around him. We just finished playing Call of Duty and I totally kicked his ass. My poor Jake couldn't find the strength to cope with that. He buried his face in my neck while he carried me to the kitchen. He placed me on the counter and took some bread. _

"_You know I usually just let you win" He said neutral. I burst into laughter as he turned around and leaned in for another kiss. _

My eyes shot open when I heard something. My heartbeat was so fast and loud that for a few second I couldn't focus on anything else. After a few minutes sitting and waiting in horror I calmed myself down. There was nothing to be worried about, it was just a mouse. I closed my eyes and thought about my dream. That boy came back in every dream, it was weird that I had such a crazy obsession with him, because he was the one who threatened to kill me last week. Him and the other six, they were out for my blood and I wasn't safe for them anywhere. I recognized them from somewhere but my memories were blank, a clean slate. They accused me of killing and ripping their family apart, but I had no such memory of such. Well that was easy because I didn't had a memory of anything at all. There were just these memories of these people, kind and loving memories. But I couldn't recall them, my memory only went back to last week. They told me my name was Renesmee, well they didn't told me anything they just shouted: Renesmee you're a monster. The blond one was the worst, her hatred towards me was beyond words. I took the photo from my back pocket, it was a photo of them. They were sitting around the table smiling, someone was scratched out. I guess it wasn't hard to guess who that was. I sighted and walked to the dirty old mirror, with my hand I wiped the dust away. In front of me stood a young girl, she was thin and pale. Her face and hairs were dirty and her clothes ragged. I looked like a homeless person. I laughed out loud, Duh I was a homeless person. The old warehouse I was living in now was so dirty you wouldn't even let your pigs live in it. I glanced out of the window, it was time to feed. I hated these times, but they were my only chance at survival. I needed to drink human blood to strengthen myself, if I did not I wouldn't be able to escape those predators. It wasn't like I just picked out random persons, I took the scumbags. The rapist and murderers, with that in my mind it was doable. I hated the kill, but I kept telling myself that the world was a little saver if I did that. I wasn't all bad.. was I?

**Jacob's point of view. **

It seemed so weird. I glanced over to the stars as I caressed the leather of the notebook in her hand. This notebook held the horrible truth about Renesmee, the reason my father was dead. My hands automatically found the last page. It was covered in blood and almost impossible to read. But the words you could read were enough.

_Dear Dairy, _

_Today started out great, I did some studies with dad and after that I did some gymnastics.  
but when I came home everything went all wrong…  
Billy's dead and it's all my fault. His heart stopped under my hands. All because I couldn't control…..  
I was covered in blood and then Esme walked in, that's when it all got worse._

_ ….so I saw her die…_  
_ Dead… killed….. murdered….must…flee….._  
_ I must…_

I started to shake again, the anger took control of me. I forced myself to sit down on the couch and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was his.. but he wasn't there anymore. Rosalie was leading a hunt for her now. We didn't only lose my father that day but they also lost their mother. I could still see the fire raging right in the middle of the livingroom. And Renesmee was nowhere to be found. Edward and Bella didn't believed what happened at first. Myself included I mean how could me imprint do such a thing. But that was when they found the dairy. We tried to call, but no cellphone was answered. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. But Renesmee never came back, she was nowhere to be found. The anger inside us grew and grew. I needed to cope with the funeral of my dad and the Cullen's with the memorial of Esme. I saw her once, but she didn't said anything. She was feeding from a human body and I got so mad. She was my imprint, but this wasn't the girl I wanted to spent the rest of my life with. In fact I didn't want anything to do with her at all. So I went home and I let Rosalie and Leah handle the hunt. Now I was on my couch with this bottle of Jacks. I drank all of it and cried. I bawled my eyes out and that's when it started. I heard her voice.

"Don't cry Jake, you're going to be just fine" I put my hands over my ears too ban her out of my head. But it didn't worked.

"You need to think about good times, do you remember that time on the beach? That time with the bonfire. We had so much fun didn't we.. "

* * *

**Wooow what happened? What did Renesmee do to make Jacob and her family turn against her? Let me know what you think by reviewing guys. I promise it's going to be an interesting story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I could reaaaaaally use me some reviewers guys ;) **

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View**

"_Do we really have to go Jake, I'm not feeling so well" I complained while I blew my nose again. I had a terrible cold and I was a little feverish. All I wanted to do now was cuddle in bed with Jacob. On times like this he usually treated me like I was made of glass, but this was one of the rare exceptions he didn't. I sighted and nodded, fine I would take a hot shower, dress and smile. So that's what I did together with a lot of ibuprofen we went off. Jake was off somehow these last couple of weeks something was bothering him. I had no idea what, and I wanted to cheer him up a little so that's why I joined him tonight. He had enough worries with him being pack leader and such. He held open the door of his car and I stepped in, he leaned in and pressed a kiss on my lips. _

"_I love you" He sighted. I pinched his hand a little when I returned those words. I had no doubt that his words were true, we loved each other to the end of time. He started to car, somehow nervous. I laid my hand on his to calm him down a little bit. He smiled and I smiled back before I started to gaze outside. The night was dark and quiet, the only sound we heard was the sound of the car. Then suddenly he pulled over.. _

"_Did you see that?" He mumbled. I shook my head, I did not hear or see anything. _

"_Stay here, okay?" He mumbled and I nodded. He stepped out of the car and disappeared. I counted the seconds till he came back, but seconds turned into minutes and after seven minutes I decided to go take a look. I stepped out of the car and looked around. There was not a trace of Jacob, but I saw a campfire in the distance and I walked towards it. My footsteps and breathing were the only thing that I heard, suddenly I heard someone mumble. _

"_Ness…" I searched him with my eyes and found him on his knees. I hurried towards him. What happened why was he hurt? I kneeled down beside him and took his hand. _

"_Jake what happened?" I asked worriedly while I inspected his body with my hands and eyes. It was only then when I realized there was something in his hand. He opened it and…._

I rubbed my eyes while I adjusted to my awake state. I stretched and stood up, dusted of my clothes. _Chill Renesmee it was just a dream_ I told myself. But somehow I couldn't stop crying when I thought about it. Sometimes I wished that my dreams were real and this life, if you could even call it that, was just a nightmare. I took the photograph from under my pillow and caressed it with my hand. These people, what did I do to them? Why did they hate me so much? I swallowed trying to remember something, anything at all. But there was nothing left, my mind was completely blank. 'okay let's face it, this is never coming back' I said to myself. I stood up and hid the picture in my back pocket.

I washed my face with the only bottle of water I had left. I needed to find me some new supplies, but stealing just wasn't my thing. I couldn't even steal the wallets of the guys I drank from. I needed to leave here soon. The way I was hunting was too revealing. I couldn't kill my victims, I just couldn't do it and that left them witnesses. Just one more day I told myself. I walked some through the city and enjoyed the sightseeing. When a tour group passed me I joined in the need of some entertainment. I visited churches, squares and more. I actually had a great time until..

**Jacob's Point of View. **

"Goooooodmorning sweety" She said when I opened my eyes. I sighted and immediately hid my face in my hands. Oh god she was still here.. I grunted when I woke up, my headache was killing me. I got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast, just some cornflakes with milk because my stomach couldn't cope with more. She sat in from of my and looked smiling at me.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked sweetly

"Shut up" I mumbled while I stuck another spoon inside my mouth.

"You know I probably slept terrible, with Rosalie and Leah hunting me. Sometimes they are real bitches don't you think" She said while she wrapped a locket of hair around her finger.

Jake she is just a hallucination don't get so fucked up about it I told myself, but what she said stung.

"When you imprinted on me, I thought it would be forever and always Jacob" She continued "But I guess I was pretty wrong wasn't I?"

**Dad was dead, Esme was dead too**. Don't listen to her Jake I grunted while I put my bowl in the sink. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

She was right, when I imprinted on Renesmee I also thought that I would be forever. I counted on forever, but so many things happened. I sat down on the couch, but with all those things I needed to cope with, we decided that it was not my call to make. Eventhough she was the love of my life I needed to arrange a funeral for my dad. A unexpected death in which she played a part. I didn't want her to die, but these were the rules of the vampires and the werewolves. I couldn't do anything about that. Ofcourse there was a questioning first, she would be given a fair trial. But when I went to look for her and I first saw her… She was leeching on a human. A male from around thirty, and without us interfering she wouldn't have stopped. Everytime when I felt guilty that picture showed up in my mind, I couldn't do anything about it. It just came up when I thought about it, to somehow justify what happened or something. I didn't know, I didn't know anything at this time anymore. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who understood, so I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella.

"_J-jacob"_ She answered, she was just as devastated as me. The time passed away and we were still here doing nothing and thinking about Renesmee. All those promises we made, they all vanished all the same.  
But I still remembered. After those horrible pictures and accusations were memories of happiness.

"_I miss her"_ I whispered in a high voice. The tears were there I was just fighting them back. My childhood friend that I cherished so much understood, since she was the mother of the girl I loved so much but hated as much at the same time.

"_I just can't understand why she did it Jacob, we were so happy"_ Bella cried on the other side of the room.

"_D-did they find her?"_ I asked and suddenly I didn't wanted to hear her answer. There was a long pause before Bella answered.

"_No" _

"_what are they going to do when they catch her?" _

"_I don't know Jake, I don't wanna know either_" she cried and I heard her tremble.

"_I need to see her Bells_" I said without even over thinking it.

"_What ?" _

"_I need to, I just can't.."_ I tried to explain but I couldn't she was my imprint and I needed to speak with her. I needed closure and I wasn't getting any like this.

"_I don't know if this is a good idea.._ " I heard her from the other side.

"_I love her, I still do. I need to see it with my own eyes that she doesn't love me back"_ I said resolute.

"_But what if she does jake, Billy died"_

I sighted "_I know, but I want to hear that from her and not from her journal"_

"_You're right"_ She said from the other side of the line.

"_I'm going with you, and I think Edward and Carlisle are too. They still can't believe that she did this to us" _

"_I'll pack my bag and be there in a few minutes_" I said and hung up.

It was only hours later that we arrived at Italy, the last place Rosalie saw her. We booked a cheap hotel and immediately started our search. We asked around, searched for any type of clues but found nothing. After eight we met up with the team that was trying to catch her. Rosalie and Leah leading it. I took Leah out for some coffee, we sat there and talked about all and nothing. Nothing deep, because we both knew I couldn't handle that. Then suddenly she threw her cup of coffee all over me.

"Do you smell that?" She said while her pupils grew wider.

"Vampire" I said as we leaped up and started to chase. Suddenly there was a person running in front of us, a person with long brown hair..

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Will they find Renesmee ? What will happen if they do? Reviews would be very welcome! **


End file.
